


Real Reasons

by Blackfirewriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, i tried to write, kidnapped henry, set after season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfirewriter/pseuds/Blackfirewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to get Henry back. They have to. But Could they trust Hook again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write huhu. Enjoy! Comments on how to better my writing much appreciated! :)

   Captain Hook’s body ached like hell. He tried to remember what happened but he can only remember going through that God forsaken bean of a portal. He remembered that feeling of falling, remembered the strangled cries of his companions. Then he remembered hitting his head somewhere then...nothing.

   Hook dragged his hand across his face as he stood up, even if his whole body told him to just stay down. One look at his surroundings, he scowled.

   What broke him through his reverie were the groans and the whispered curses of each of his companions. He slowly walked around the ship to check if there was any damage done to the Jolly Rogers.

   At his peripheral vision, he saw Charming helping Rumplestiltskin up. Hook visibly scowled at the sight of him out of instinct. He quickly removed that scowl though, reminding himself that he needs to pull his shit together if he wants to do this for Baelfire and –

   “Hook, do you have any clue as to where we are?” A hand landed on his shoulder as if it were a bird. The touch sent a shiver down his spine.

   _And you._ Hook finished the thought as he turned around to see Emma Swan’s face. Her green eyes bore into his blue ones. Her eyes were mesmerizing to him, like how the scent of the sea was to him. _Well…not this sea._ He said to himself.

   He tore his eyes away from her at that thought. He raised his eyes to look at the night sky, the moon directly above them. “Judging by the position of the moon…it’s midnight.” He said plainly, looking for some sign that where he thought they were wasn’t right.

   “While knowing the time is helpful,” Rumplestiltskin said, clear exasperation in his voice. “We need to know we are exactly. You know, where we are on this earth. What position – “

   “I know where we are, Crocodile.” He growled, forgetting completely that he wasn’t supposed to call him that anymore. He was too pissed to care. The sign he was hoping for was not coming. For once, Hook found himself wishing that he was wrong.

   “Then just tell us! Instead of making us wait for an answer to come out of your mouth!” Regina said, rolling her eyes.

   Hook went to one of the ship’s railings and gripped it tight, trying to regain his control. _Of all the damn places to take Baelfire’s son.._ Hook thought angrily. He’d rather go back to Wonderland than be back here in this place!

   The place felt the same. It felt wrong like it’s telling him that they are not supposed to be here. Then again, they really shouldn’t be.

   “Hook?” It was Emma again. Her voice was tinged with desperation.

   A strong wind blew into all their faces. Hook got a good long whiff of it.

   _The place even smells the same._ Hook scowled at himself. It smelled like a young sea. It smelled something of fear.

   …It smelled of trapped youth.

   It smelled of…

   “Neverland.” Hook said, turning around to see the reactions of everyone of his companions. The last one being Emma.

 

 

 

   “I still don’t understand why can’t we just go to the island right now.” Emma said. Hook could feel the frustration coming off her. She was seated in between her mother, who was beside Charming (Oh shocker) and Rumplestiltskin, who was beside Regina, who was beside Hook.

   They were all seating around a red, round table in Hook’s office. One side was filled with shelves and shelves full of scrolls. The scrolls contained the maps of where Hook has explored. The other side sat his desk. It was filled with stacks upon stacks of paper and devices only pirates can use.

   “They’re just kids after all.” Emma continued.

   “Kids who can kick each of our asses single handedly, love.” Hook said in response for what seemed like the enth time. He wasn’t even trying to hide the tiredness from his voice. It must’ve been 2’o clock already.

   The first hour was spent trying to find a safe hiding place somewhere preferably far, but not too far, from Pan’s island.

   The next half an hour or so was used by Hook to fill them in about the real Neverland.

   “You said that already.” Charming said, dragging a hand through his hair. He didn’t keep the tiredness out of his voice either.

   “Why though? Regina asked. “As Emma said, they are just kids.”

   “Kids who can kick our asses.” Hook said again. He felt like some sort of broken record, doomed to repeat the same thing over and over again.

   “Think of it this way,” Hook continued, seeing their faces that are etched with disbelief. They just can’t grasp the fact that…they’re kids who can kick their asses. “You are in the peak of your youth and you are stuck in this place. This…world where you can’t grow up, you can’t age. You are stuck. And you work for _him._ You have to learn how to be tough to survive. You fight his battles. You protect him at all costs. You’ll really become a fighter.”

   “But they’re still kids!” Regina raised her voice, throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration. Everyone was looking at her.

   “Kids. Who. Can. Kick. Our. ASSES.” Hook said, matching the tone of his voice to hers. He emphasized each word as if it enunciating each word could make it sink in her thick skull. Everyone looked at him now. Regina was fuming.

   “Don’t let your pride get in the way of this one.” Hook said, making sure his voice was leaking with acid. Regina blinked.

   “Okay. Okay. We get it Hook. These kids could fight. Now let’s just stop this useless bantering.” Snow said, looking between the two of them.

   Silence spread over the room, the same question on everyone’s mind. The question Hook dreaded to answer.

   “What I want to know is why they’ve taken Henry here.” Emma said looking at Hook intently. Hook tried to avoid her gaze but he couldn’t. After all they were right across each other.

   Hook’s eyes met Emma’s searching ones. They were searching for the answers that Hook was not sure he would give.

   He gave into her eyes anyway.

   He always did.

   “Pan is looking for this boy.” Hook started, looking at the wall behind Emma, just so he could avoid her stare.

   It didn’t work.

   “That’s the reason why he keeps bring children to this place. What he needs them for, I don’t know. But he is looking for a specific boy. All the boys who are guarding him are…well…” Hook searched his mind for the right word.

   “Rejects?” Rumplestiltskin offered.

   Hook pointed his hand to his direction to say that that’s the word. “Rejects. He traps them here.” Hook finished.

   He looked around the table, everyone either looked lost in thought or …confused. His eyes settled on Emma. Her lips were pressed together in a hard line and her eyes were looking down at her clenched fists.

   “We need a plan.” Snow said quietly. She cleared her throat as she realized her voice was too quiet. “We need a plan now.” She said louder.

   Hook got out of his chair right away as an idea sparked in his head. But he did so abruptly that everyone stood up from their seats grabbing their weapons and pointing it towards him.

   Charming grabbed his sword which he fancied himself from the weapons room. Snow reached for her bow and arrows which she also got from the weapon’s room. Emma grabbed her gun. Rumplestiltskin and Regina produced balls of fire.

   “Woah wait!” Hook screamed in surprise, putting both his hand and hook in the air as if he were surrendering. “Put them down. No need to destroy my ship!” He said. But he was mostly referring to the people holding the flames.

   “Down.” Hook said slowly, pointing downward.

   And so they did, Charming and Snow put away their weapons, Regina and Rumplestiltskin extinguished the flames. It made Hook relax greatly. He put his already stiff hands to his sides while everyone eyed him.

   Then he noticed that Emma was still pointing her gun at Hook.

   “Emma, sweetie – “ Snow started but Emma cut her off with a growl.

   “I’m just going to get something that could help us plan Emma.” Hook said, pointing his head to the direction of the shelves.

   “Then what? You’re going to leave us again? Abandon us?” Emma spat.

   Hook stiffened at her statement. Everyone else around the table looked slightly uncomfortable.

   Hook looked at Emma again, seeing the pure and utter distrust written all over her face.

   _I did this._ Hook thought to himself painfully. _It’s my fault she doesn’t trust me._

   “I’m not going to leave you again.” Hook said, looking straight into those green eyes.

   Emma faltered a bit. She bit her lower lip, lowered her gun and sat down. Snow placed a hand on Emma’s but she shrugged it off. Everyone followed her example and sat down.

   Hook left the table to go to the shelves. One might think it would be impossible to find what you are looking for in this tornado of scrolls but of course, hook is a pirate. Usually it took him less than a minute find the scroll he was looking for

   But right now…Hook was mentally killing himself. He couldn’t believe what he just said. He didn’t even say, “you guys” or “you lot” or anything that isn’t referred to one person alone. And he was looking right at her when he said it.

   _Stupid!_ He screamed at himself. He threw some scrolls to the ground out of frustration. He really couldn’t care less about the eyes he could feel on his back, watching his every move.

   He took a deep breath and shook his breath to clear his thoughts. He thumbed each scroll until he found the right one.

   He found it in less than five minutes.

   Again, Hook took another deep breath to compose himself. He took the scroll out of the shelf and returned to his companions, waving the scroll above his head.

   “See? He said with a grin. “I’m back. I didn’t run off or anything.”  He made sure that he wasn’t looking at Emma this time.

   He leaned over the table so he could put the scroll at the center. He opened it revealing the map of Neverland.

   Everyone got out of their chairs to get a good look at it.

   “Next time you are going to do something useful,” Rumplestiltskin said. He was eyeing the map with curiosity. He grazed his hand over it, feeling the texture of the paper under his skin. “Tell us before you leap into action, Hook.”

   “Now now Rumplestiltskin, that would be a waste of time, wouldn’t it be?” Hook said with a sly grin on his face. He was proud of himself that he made the crocodile stare in awe at a map that he drew himself years ago.

   “Now, here’s what I suggest we do.”

 

 

   Tossing and turning on his bed wasn’t exactly what he’d call “rest.”

   The meeting must’ve ended an hour ago. They decided to go with his plan after a long shouting debate with every single one of them. Especially Emma.

   Regina and Rumplestiltskin sided with him in some parts of his plan. Charming and Snow saw Hook’s point but wanted to change the execution of the plan. Emma disagreed with the whole thing.

   She disagreed about everything that came out of his mouth. She disagreed about Regina using magic get information of the routine for the day. She disagreed about Rumplestiltskin who will be the one to “gain their trust.” With him being the dark one and all. She disagreed about Snow watching from the trees, ready to start shooting at Charming’s signal. She disagreed about the role I was going to play.

   And she definitely disagreed about the plan starting when night falls!

   Hook couldn’t stand it. He needed some fresh air.

   Hook got out of his bed, wore his shoes and stocked out of his room. He passed their rooms, walking as quietly as he can as to not wake them up. The last thing he needed was for them to think he’s trying to get away from them.

   When he finally got on the deck, he breathed in deep. The air, even if it’s Neverland air, was still air. And he needed it. He needed it desperately as thoughts of her came up into his mind. He’s been trying so hard to suppress them. She’s Baelfire’s. Not his.

   He walked over to the right side of the quarter deck. He leaned over the railings and looked down at the ocean. The moon was reflected at it’s surface. The stars were barely visible.

   It was quiet, nothing but the sound of the wind and the splash of the water on the boat. Hook closed his eyes, thinking of what he said to Emma, “I’m not going to leave you again.” It’s true. He won’t. He never planned to before. He was, after all, a selfish git. But ever since he met Emma…he just…kept trying not to be but failed.

   Baelfire reminded him that he can’t stop trying.

   He ran his hand through his hair as he remembered that Baelfire is dead. Shot and fell through a portal. Tears burned at the back of his eyes. He blinked.

   He refused to cry. He doesn’t want to. He hates showing weakness.

   But just because he doesn’t want to do something doesn’t mean he could stop himself. He could feel the tears wanting to pour out.

   So to keep them all in check, he closed his eyes and let one tear fall for Baelfire.

   “I’m sorry.” Hook whispered, eyes still closed shut. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

   “Hook?” A voice said,

   Well, that got him out of his thoughts.

   Hook ducked his head and blinked rapidly, trying to make the tears that threatened to pour go into hiding. He looked up and turned to his side to see Emma standing a few feet away from him, looking at him with an expression unknown.

   “Are you…okay?” Emma  asked.

   Hook put a grin on. “I’m splendid.” He said.

   Emma looked at him skeptically. And when he still wouldn’t budge, she rolled her eyes and went to lean over the railings next to him. Silence creeped over them, and it wasn’t the good kind of silence either. It was the awkward kind.

   Hook looked out over the ocean, trying to mask his uncomfortability. All original thoughts were pushed out of his mind because of her presence next to him. He wanted so bad to say something to her. To destroy the slowly suffocating walls of silence that was surrounding the both of them. He groped his mind for something, for anything reasonable to say to her.

   “I’m sorry.” Emma said out of the blue. Hook faced Emma, eyes confused. He didn’t understand where this was coming from. “What?” He said, voice questioning.

   Emma let out a heavy sigh. She was looking out to the ocean like he did awhile ago. She was trying her best not to look into his eyes, or face him. “I’m sorry for what I did. Pointing a gun at you and all that. I didn’t mean to. It was more of a reflex.” Emma said.

   Hook winced inwardly. _Reflex. It’s a reflex for her to trail a gun at me if I do something unannounced._ Hook said to himself. _Have I broke her trust that deeply?_

He didn’t let his thoughts show on his face though. Outside, he just calmly shrugged and said, “It was expected. I didn’t think you would trust me that easily.”

   Silence wrapped them again.

   Hook was still looking at Emma, waiting for an answer he knew wasn’t coming. He just wanted an excuse to look at her. He blonde hair was tied into a flowing down her back. Her forehead was crinkled with worry. She biting her lower lip unconsciously. Her eyes were darting everywhere but his face.

   How Hook wished those green eyes were looking at his.

   “Couldn’t sleep?” Hook asked randomly.  He mentally kicked himself for asking such a stupid question.

   “Yeah.” Emma said, still not looking at him. “Too much on my mind I guess.”

   “We all have a lot of things in our mind.” Hook answered.

   “Is that why you are up here?”

   “Yep. Can’t sleep. Too agitated I guess.”

   “You’re the one who suggested for all of us to sleep.”

   “Doesn’t mean I could sleep on will, love.” Hook smirked. Emma laughed softly.

   Silence creeped over them again. But this time…Hook can sense Emma’s hesitation. She wanted to say something, something that she needed to say.

   “What if your plan doesn’t work Hook?” Emma said, finally looking at him. Her eyes were unreadable. “What if Regina couldn’t find out what their usual routine for the night is? What if they find out about Rumplestiltskin or see Mary Margaret? What if they catch David or Me?” She hesitated with the last part. “What if you aren’t able to find Henry and they caught you lurking about?”

   Hook was shocked at her last statement. He didn’t think she’d care that he was going to be the one to search for Henry while the others distract them. That was kind of the whole point of him choosing himself to carry out that part of the plan.

   Hesitantly, Hook moved closer to Emma who didn’t move away. He placed his hand over hers. She stiffened a bit, but Hook didn’t move his hand away from hers.

   She was cold.

   “No one will get caught, Emma.” He said in a voice that was so gentle that he almost didn’t recognize it. “I’m not going to let that happen.”

   Hook searched her eyes for some sign that she understood. But she tore her eyes away from his gaze and stared at the water.

   “We’re going to get Henry back. Okay?” Hook knew better to promise. So he didn’t.

   “How are you so sure? What if the plan FAILS?” Emma emphasized the last word as if it were the only possible outcome.

   “Because you and I both know who we are doing this for. It’s not only for Henry, so don’t try to deny what is the other name I’m going to say.” Hook said, seeing that she was about to protest that of course it was Henry. “It’s also for Baelfire.”

   Hook dropped Emma’s hand as she raised it to her eyes. She fiercely tried to wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill out.

   Hook put a hand on her back but she immediately shrugged it off and turned away from him completely. Her back was facing him now.

   From a distance, Hook said, “It’s alright to cry. You don’t have to hid it.”

   Emma didn’t say anything; she just kept her back to him. She was slightly shaking now.

   Hook again put his hand on her back, trying to soothe her. When she didn’t move away from him or didn’t make any effort to remove his hand, he gently turned her around and pulled her into his arms.

   Emma was shocked when she felt Hook’s arms wrap around her. She felt the coolness of his hook on her skin. She could feel his hand moving up and down her back. Apparently he still thinks she is crying.

   And she still is, she just doesn’t notice it.

   Hook placed his chin on top of Emma’s head as he held her. He closed his eyes letting a silent tear roll down his cheek. Seeing Emma like this, crying over Baelfire, made him feel guilty as much as it caused him pain, guilty for falling in love with Baelfire’s love and being in pain because he knew that Emma loved him. Therefore…might never love him

   They don’t know how long they stood like that, but eventually, Emma’s crying stopped. Hook reluctantly let her go but Emma wrapped her arms around him and whispered, “Wait. Just…I want to hold on for a little while longer.”

   Hook’s eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t protest. He wrapped his arms around her again, but tighter this time.

   He had no idea what came over him but he bent his head and let his lips brush the top of her head. A light kiss on the top of her head.

   He slowly pulled away from the hug and looked into Emma’s surprised eyes. He was holding her shoulders. They were stiff.

   Before Hook could comprehend what he just did. Emma closed the distance between the two of them and let her lips touch his.

   Now it was Hook’s time to be shocked. Emma urged him to respond to what she was doing, moving her hands lightly on his neck to his hair. He gave in.

   He closed his eyes and let his hand tangle itself with her soft gold hair. His hook was on the small of her back moving her closer to him.

   Their kiss was a beautiful unrehearsed symphony of lips, teeth and tongue. Her hands were sending little shocks of electricity where ever she touched him, right from his hair down to his chest and back up. A tiny part of him told him to stop this. That she was still Baelfire’s. But she pushed that thought quickly away.

   As much as Hook didn’t want to, he pulled away gasping for air. Emma did the same. But their foreheads were still touching.

   “Emma…” Hook trailed off, not knowing want to say. He opened his eyes to see Emma smiling. “I thought you didn’t trust me?”

   “Hook, really, that doesn’t stop the way I feel. You are so clueless sometimes.” Emma said, slightly out of breath as well.

   Hook laughed. “I know.” Then his smile faded. “Baelfire…”

   “I don’t love him. I did…once. But…that changed.” She said, remembering her last words to Neil. She loved him as a brother now. Nothing more.

   Hook didn’t know how to respond to what she just said.

   He smiled in the end.

   “Who do you love then?” He asked teasingly, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him.

   “A very stupid man named Captain Hook.” She smiled, poking at his chest.

   He put his hand under Emma’s chin and tilted her head. He placed his lips on her cheek. He breathed her in.

   “Please…call me Killian.” He whispered on her cheek.

   Hook moved his lips from her cheek to her lips.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------The End------------------------------------------------


End file.
